The invention relates to a shoe, in particular to a sports shoe, comprising a sole and a shoe upper, wherein the sole comprises a sole part which has a base region from which at least one support part extends upwards during the intended use of the shoe, wherein the shoe upper comprises a sock-like section connected to the sole for receiving the foot of the wearer, wherein the at least one support part covers the sock-like section on the shoe outer side, wherein no firm connection exists between the support part and the sock-like section over at least a section of the support part and wherein both the at least one support part and the sock-like section are surrounded by a tensioning element which tensions at least some sections of both the support part and the sock-like section against the foot of the wearer of the shoe.
Sports shoes of this kind are well known. Beside a base plate structure the sole part often comprises sections which extend upwards which should give the foot of the wearer a proper hold.
Furthermore, it is known to employ a sock-like section in the region of the shoe upper which widely surrounds the foot of the wearer during intended use of the shoe.
Thereby, it is a continuous concern to design the shoe in such a manner that a best contact is given at the foot of the wearer. Thereby, a uniform tension is aimed for after the lacing of the shoe at the foot of the wearer.
A shoe of the above mentioned kind is known from WO 2012/012332 A2. Similar and other solutions are shown in FR 2 999 882 A1, FR 1 228 239 A, US 2015/0089839 A1, FR 2 835 405 A1 and US 2007/180730 A1.